Screamin in the Rain
by Intense Innocence
Summary: Joey's late for a party... but he has an extremely good reason. Joey found himself in another street fight... but this one's a bit different than he is used to... and if things weren't weird enough, see who comes to his rescue! Read to find out!
1. Ain't Nothin' But a Hound Dog

**Summary:** Joey Wheeler gets into a fight, a dog fight… Luckily someone comes to his rescue just in the nick of time… but it's someone that he would NEVER expect! Little bit o' JoeyKaiba, JoeyTristan, YugiTea. All FRIENDSHIPPYNESS! R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: ** **I _Do NOT _own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do not own nothing…. The closest thing I own to it is a defaced dollar bill with Yami's (the Pharaoh's) hair drawn on George Washington! Don't Ask! **

**A/N: **Hey there everyone! This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that I wrote! And it was a while ago, so nothing is really up-to-date with the show, actually it doesn't apply with the show at all! But it does have Yugi calling the Pharaoh- YAMI! So if it's confuzzling to anyone who Yami is…..it's not anymore! 

2444 words

**WARNINGS: Blood, some cursing, not too bad in general**--- Rated PG because of a little bit of gore, but not too bad… but there are mentions of blood, but nothing suicidal.…. No spoilers! TristanJoey friendshippy, SetoJoey friendshippy. TeaYugi friendshippy. YugiJoey frindshippy. TeaTristan friendshippy… there can be more if you use your imaginations, but just Friendship is meant to be…. Unless you like more…XD

Thank you everyone! Now on with the story!…

**Screamin In The Rain**

**By: intense innocence**

**Chapter 1: Ain't Nothin' but a Hound Dog**

The rain fell heavily from the sky. Lightning lit up the darkened streets. Rumbling thunder shook in the distance. Feet pounded quickly on the ground, sloshing through puddles and skidding on slick streets.

The runner glanced down at his wrist, catching a glimpse of his silvery wrist watch. The teen closed his eyes tightly as rain dripped into them from his golden bangs that hung limply over his face. He pulled his blue jean jacket tighter around himself and quickened his pace.

…………………………………m.e.a.n.w.h.i.l.e…………………………………...

_**At Yugi's Gameshop**_

A spiky-haired teen looked out his game-shop window watching as the storm grew fiercer. His light violet eyes sparkled in concern as he watched the empty streets outside. He let out an impatient sigh. "Where is he already?" He asked out loud, and a ghostly figure appeared by his side.

The taller transparency looked down at his shorter partner with crimson purple eyes. "I'm sure he'll be here soon." The tall one's voice rang out reassuringly.

"Yugi!" The young boy turned at the sound of his name, as a bouncy brunette strolled into the room holding a video case in hand.

Yugi grinned at her, "Hey Tea, did you pick a show to watch?" He asked, a curious look overpowered the concern in his wondering eyes.

Tea nodded happily, and then looked out the window. "Is Joey here yet?"

Yugi sighed and shook his head. "Not yet..." He answered.

Tea sighed along with Yugi, "That boy's _always _late." She complained, rolling her azureeyes.

Yugi nodded glumly, he hated to agree with such a downing statement, but he knew Tea was right. School, Duels, even parties… he didn't have the best timing.

"Well, I'm gonna go help Tristan with the popcorn, okay?... Come on in when he gets here!" Tea called as she skipped back to the other room.

Yugi turned his attention back to the rainy and empty streets outside. "Yami, where do you think he is?" Yugi asked the transparent pharaoh at his side.

Yami stayed silent, and draped his arm around Yugi's shoulders. "I'm sure he's on his way." He finally replied, and followed his young partner's gaze beyond the rain stricken glass.

…………………………………m.e.a.n.w.h.i.l.e…………………………………...

**_In the streets of Downtown Domino_**

"Shoot I am so late… Hope those guys don't start the movie without me!" He said aloud, and rounded a corner sharply, taking every side-street and shortcut that he knew to reach the awaiting game-shop.

"I knew I shoulda' left earlier--" A black blur suddenly shot out in front of him. Making the boy stop in his tracks. The teen's honey-brown eyes narrowed as he caught another pair of eyes glistening back at him. Except these eyes were more mysterious and seemed not human-like at all…

The blonde felt a lump grow in his throat as he witnessed the creature's mouth open and sharp fangs were visible beneath the illuminating light of a street lamp.

Slowly he took a step back, his feet almost moving automatically, but he didn't get too far as he felt a pair of jagged teeth sink deeply into the back of his calf. A yelp of pain escaped his chapped lips, and he forcefully kicked away from the rabid beast, spinning around quickly to meet his opponent before it had another chance to strike.

Paralyzing fear clouded caramel eyes, as he took in the sight before him. Five large dogs stood in a line, barred fangs and menacing eyes, each one locked on the same target. Long, mechanical sounding roars, rising from fur coated throats. Deep black claws poked out between burly paws, and lean legs balanced the Dobermans' muscular bodies, making each dog's appearance more menacing than was intended.

The beasts' low growls were almost deafening to the blond as the sound penetrated his ears. He rapidly twisted back around, prepared to run for his life, but stopped abruptly with wide eyes as the other dog, the sixth dog, was still in front of him, blocking any chance he had for escape. Joey was trapped. Surrounded by ferocious mutts, with no where to run…

Joey closed his eyes needing time to think, but time was obviously not on his side…

"_BARK!_" Joey heard the cry and stepped swiftly to the side dodging the pouncing dog's attack, just as it soared past his head; drops of drool hung in the air, previously where the boy's throat was just moments before.

Panic rose in the blonde boy, and he had no idea what he would do. Even if he could get away, those stray dogs would be right on his heels-- and as it was, his leg was already in throbbing pain from taking on the attacking dog before.

Joey gulped as undoubted terror shown in his shaded brown eyes, and began backing up slowly. His foot knocked lightly against a bump on the ground. Curiously, honey-colored eyes peered down and saw a broken tree branch lying behind him.

'_That could help…' _ Joey thought, as some of the fear suddenly dissipated from his features. He slowly bent down, the black Doberman in front of him carefully watching his every move. Shakily Joey's tense finger's curled around one end of the stick and he sluggishly began to raise it into the air; merely as a line of defense. Joey held the wooden staff in front of him, letting it act as a shield, and preparing himself for any danger that would come.

The stick was held firmly in Joey's death-grip like grasp, and not a moment too soon, for without a moment's hesitation the leader dog soared toward its defending prey. Joey's eyes widened and he swung the stick in front of him, clipping the dog's side with a forceful blow. Joey winced as he hit his target, and watched as the strong animal fell to the street below with a small whimpering yelp.

The other members of the pack looked on in confusion as they saw they're 'fearless leader' crash to the ground defenseless. They backed up from the human slowly, unsure of what to do. Joey's eyes flickered in amusement as he caught sight of the other dogs backing away slightly. Joey smirked and put on his tough guy face, as he began waving the wooden branch around in front of him, trying to scare the dogs further, and feeling quite proud of himself for having defeated the stray ally dogs.

"'Dat's right you mongrels-- back off… and that'll teach ya' to mess with the one an' only Joey Wheelerrrrr… oww…" Joey started, but cut his victory speech rather short, as an unbearable pain shot up his arm.

Joey immediately cried out in pain and instinctively dropped his weapon. He looked at his arm and saw none other but the leader; the same dog, who he had just batted to the ground, and from the way his teeth were mashing into Joey's arm, it undoubtedly seeked revenge.

At that moment, Joey regretted ever having trespassed on their territory, as the other five dogs drew dreadfully closer…

Joey tried prying his aching arm out of the dog's chomper, but to no avail. Red streams of liquid began pouring down the dog's jaw--and Joey guessed that the blood that was staining the tan fur, didn't belong to the four legged beast that was currently gripping him. His sleeve was also soaked in the offending red color.

Joey gulped and clenched his eyes shut, his stomach felt considerably nauseous; growls from his left and snarls from his right sent Joey unconsciously moving backwards. A chill went up his spine as he knocked against a brick wall behind him. A lump formed in his throat, and his eyes stung with petrified tears.

"…Please. Let go…" Joey pleaded helplessly. This only made the Doberman pinch down harder. Joey opened his mouth to cry out for help, but nothing came out except a pained squeak. Joey cracked an eye open and shrunk back as much as he could from the advancing canines. Then gasped, paralyzed in dreaded fear as the mutts leaped simultaneously; lunging at the helpless boy… ready to strike.

…………………………………m.e.a.n.w.h.i.l.e…………………………………...

_**In A Fancy Limo**_

A black car rode silently down the rain soaked streets. A soft tapping rang out through the interior of the polished limousine, and skillful fingers slid over a laptop's flat keyboard, typing with a smooth, rhythmic pattern… Slowly the keyboard clicking died down and silence reigned once more.

A steely-eyed brunette rolled down a dimmed window halfway; letting the rain come inside, sprinkling lightly upon his tender cheek, and enjoying the view. He mused at how simple and beautiful the rain made the outside world. The dropping rain water calmed the stressed CEO and helped him focus.

Sluggishly, the car drove past the darkened buildings of Downtown Domino. The empty streets and sidewalks, due to the bad weather gave off an eerie feeling. Kaiba watched out the window, almost mesmerized as they passed alley-way after alley-way.

The brunette's head suddenly shot up as a swift movement caught his eye, from one of the shadowy alleys. A strange feeling in the pit of his stomach told him to stop, and take a better look. Kaiba sighed mentally, willing the feeling to go away. However, it only grew stronger. Sighing, Kaiba rolled the window up tightly and ordered the driver to stop.

The driver obeyed orders and pulled the car over to the side of the road, causing a puddle to splash up over the sidewalk from the gutter, which would have soaked anyone from head to toe, of anyone would have been standing there; of course _no one_ was. Kaiba exited the parked vehicle, entering out into the heavy downpour, and walked the short distance toward the dimmed alley-way.

Hard sapphire eyes peered into the small side-street, widening at what they saw. Four out of six, tough looking street dogs were flying towards the side of a brick building, and a boy seemed to be right in the middle of it.

The sound of a pained scream muffled in Kaiba's ears, and ripping cloth could be heard as one of the dog's sharp teeth ripped part of the boy's shirt, and another bit fiercely into his open flesh. A scared look passed through Kaiba's eyes and he knew he had to help this unfortunate stranger; no matter what.

Kaiba looked around for any sort of weapon that would help him stop the mad mutts. To his left he spotted a trash can, and empty soda containers next to it, he quickly grabbed one of the empty bottles and held it firmly in his hand.

…………………………………m.e.a.n.w.h.i.l.e…………………………………...

**Alley of Downtown Domino**

Joey whimpered as the dog's teeth sunk deeper into his already pained arm, and he felt blood running down the side of his face, where one of the beasts had clipped his head. He didn't know what else he could do, he was out of options, even calling for help would do no good now… no one was around, and it might succeed in making the dogs even angrier.

_'How could I have gotten into -- this big'a mess?' _Joey asked himself mentally. "At least things… can't get any worse." He said again, this time out-loud, but wished that he hadn't when he realized that things could get much worse, and it started when the leader of the pack stood directly in front of him, only a few feet away, staring at him with glowing eyes. Its fangs bared menacingly, and a low growl protruding from its throat, making every hair on the dog bristle from head to tail.

Joey stared back for a split second and gulped, the image in front of him reminded him of something he'd seen in a horror film; one of those with werewolves and vampires under the full moon. It almost made him want to crawl under the blankets and hide from the scary, haunting images on the TV screen… but this wasn't TV… and the werewolf in front of him was real, well maybe not a werewolf or even a wolf--but a very mean, and very nasty, and very real beast.

Joey didn't mind dogs much, they weren't his favorite animals in the world, mainly, because he was sick of everyone calling him one, and using dog jokes against him. It was irritating, but he didn't hate the creatures… At least not till now! A new fear and disliking rose in him and he wanted to just get away from these monsters… and fast!

Without warning the leader drew back a little, hunching on its hind feet, preparing to strike. _'I didn't even know dogs could pounce…' _Joey thought to himself as he noticed the dog's 'cat-like' stature. Apparently he was wrong as the dog suddenly lunged forward, barreling at him as if it were shot out of a cannon.

Joey saw pointed fangs heading strait for his throat, he clenched his eyes shut tight as petrified tears invaded his vision and he waited, for the dog to strike, and the end to come…

**END CHAPTER ONE!**

**N/A: **End of Chapter one! Okay guys time to review… tell me what you thought! If I should changed anything or not, criticize me! Any advice would help! And this story is NOT over… more to come… I'm starting to type the next chapter already, and it should be up VERY soon! Thank you all!

REVIEWS PLEASE!

I'd Appreciate it! You guys are soooo great!

_Luv ya all! Intense Innocence _


	2. Pain Pain Go Away

**Summary:** Joey Wheeler gets into a fight, a dog fight… Luckily someone comes to his rescue just in the nick of time… but it's someone that he would NEVER expect! Little bit o' JoeyKaiba, JoeyTristan, YugiTea. YugiYami…..All FRIENDSHIPPYNESS! R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: ** **I _Do NOT _own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do not own nothing…. The closest thing I own to it is a defaced dollar bill with Yami's (the Pharaoh's) hair drawn on George Washington! Don't Ask! **

_I reposted this chapter and fixed all spelling mistakes… at least I hope I got em all…_

_Enjoy_

**Screamin In The Rain**

**By: intense innocence**

**Chapter 2: Pain Pain Go Away**

_**Kaiba's P.O.V.:**_

Kaiba saw the attack coming; he watched in amazement as the dog reeled back then lunged forward at its victim. Seto noticed the mangy teeth heading for the figures throat, its number one mission to kill it, make it pay, so the invading human wouldn't hurt it and would never again trespass on its turf.

Kaiba didn't think twice and took the heavy bottle in his hand and got ready to fire his weapon. He strained he arm backwards, ready to throw the winning pitch in a baseball tournament, and let go, letting the bottle fly with incredible speed, right at the oncoming attacker. At the last possible second, the can hit its mark and sent the leader down, throwing it off guard as the glass shattered over the dog's skull. And the Doberman hit the pavement with a heavy thump.

_**Joey's P.O.V.:**_

Joey prepared for the pain, and out of pure fear stretched his neck, making it an easier target for the dog to grasp at it, wanting the end to come as soon as possible… but the pain never came, and the dog never struck.

Suddenly a smashing noise reached Joey's ears. His fear-filled brown eyes quickly shot open just in time to witness a glass shatter over the dog's head, and the Doberman went down, just missing Joey's jugular by mere inches. Joey gulped, scared to move and scared to breathe as his glazed eyes wandered over the seemingly motionless animal's form.

From the corner of his eye he saw another bottle being hurled through the air, and shatter somewhere in front of him. Joey felt the hold on his arm be released as the dog finally freed his sore limb, but not without ripping some flesh off of his mauled form.

Joey groaned in pain and heard another bottle smash next to him, and then scurries of padded feet on wet concrete as the pack of dogs began running away, down the dark alley-way.

The lead dog rose to its feet shakily and a dazed look appeared in its eyes, it looked up at Joey; innocence showing in its black, beady eyes, and unmistakable fear was reflecting back; the same look of fear that Joey's eyes held just seconds ago, then all at once it too took off after the rest of its pack, leaving as a blur of black, just as it had come.

Joey watched the dogs run out of sight, and all was once again silent. The soft pattering of the rain was all that Joey heard as he rested his heavy head against the sturdy wall behind him, breathing heavily, and he raised a shaking hand to his neck, glad to feel it was still in one piece.

He was one lucky guy…. But a tiny voice in the back of his mind told him that somehow luck had nothing to do with it…

_**Kaiba's P.O.V.:**_

A smirk came to the CEO's lips as he watched the last dog scamper off, hopefully far away. "Stupid mutts…" Seto whispered harshly under his breath and then looked at the person that had been attacked.

It looked like a teenage boy…

He was slumped back against the wall, the white moonlight glistening against his golden hair. Stealthily Kaiba began to move towards the fallen boy, at first it seemed he was unconscious; until he heard a faint whimper and silent cursing from the stranger's direction.

As Seto neared the beaten teen he saw the familiar color of blood trailing down the kid's arm as it soaked through his jacket, and noticed a small stream trailing along the side of his face.

"Hey kid, are you okay there?" Kaiba called out, not letting the full concern that he felt show in his voice, but still it was less cold than usual.

Kaiba saw the figure nod slightly, but didn't make a move to get up. Seto casually crouched down, kneeling next to the boy, and looking intently at him. His head was pressed low to his chest and blonde, wet hair covered his eyes, leaving most of his face in shadows, keeping his identity a mystery to the wondering businessman.

_**Joey's P.O.V.:**_

Joey heard someone crouch next to him, and peeked out of the corner of his slited eyes to look at the new presence, hoping that it wasn't another dog. However, what he did see made his heart leap and he was more surprised than he would have been if it were a thousand dogs.

Joey fully lifted his head this time and stared back into Kaiba's cerulean colored eyes.

Joey could only stare as he witnessed the brunette finally recognize him.

"Wheeler?" Kaiba asked in astonishment, his mind barely being able comprehend what he saw before him.

"Hey, Kaiba .." Joey replied weakly, smirking at the other boy's speechlessness. "Th-thanks for, uh, savin' me..." He said as he once more held his throbbing arm and cringed in pain.

Joey's head felt heavy and the world before him moved in and out of focus. Everything was spinning… Joey gripped his head tightly, trying to make the world stand still. Before he knew what was going on everything seemed to be turning upside-down, and getting darker than the rainy night.

The next thing Joey felt was two arms wrapped around his broken body, before everything went black.

_**Kaiba's P.O.V.:**_

Kaiba held Joey's limp and unconscious form in his arms, looking at him with deep concern. He brushed some damp hair from Joe's face, and winced as he saw the deep cut on the teen's head. He _needed _help and _fast_…

Gently, Kaiba began to rise to his feet and lifted Joey up in his arms, holding the boy close and almost protectively. "Hold on mutt." Kaiba whispered to the unconscious boy, before taking off, speeding quickly down the slick side street and back to his parked limousine.

The driver saw Kaiba racing to the car and immediately jumped out and around to the other door, holding it open for the approaching boys. Kaiba reached the car and nodded thanks to the driver before climbing in, and the door closed with a soft '_click'_.

Seto sat Joey down on the comfortable leather seats, and sat himself beside his younger companion. He slid one arm around the boy's shoulders to prevent him from slumping to the floor. He couldn't manage to get either of their seatbelts fastened, but felt it wasn't too big of deal, and let the mangled teen lean against him.

Kaiba looked down at the attacked boy and frowned slightly, as he noticed the other's drenched and shivering form. Kaiba slid his long white trench coat off and slipped it over Joey, hoping it would help a little--even though it was drenched also.

Seto heard the driver get in the car, and the quiet slam of his door.

"Where to sir?" He asked politely, waiting for his boss's order.

Kaiba sighed and looked at the pale boy that lay under him. Joey needed help---and fast! Seto closed his blue eyes lightly before making a decision… he tried thinking of the closest place possible…except the one that came to him, he wasn't too fond of…Yugi's place…it was just a couple blocks away. It certainly wasn't his first choice, but at the moment it was his only one.

Kaiba's head rose, "Moto's game shop." Seto announced bluntly, knowing he'd regret his decision, but also knowing he had no other choice.

The driver gave an obedient nod, and the car's engine softly roared before pulling away from the gutter, causing another wave of water to splash over the sidewalk as they began driving through the rainy streets for their awaiting destination.

_**Yugi's Game Shop:**_

Yugi tapped his fingers on the cold glass window, letting a sigh escape his wondering lips.

"Yugi, he will be here, I'm sure of it."

A deep voice ran into Yugi's worried thoughts.

"Yami… what if something happened to him?… what if he needs help, what if he's hurt…. What if…" Yugi trailed off as he was once again interrupted by his darker half's calm words.

"Don't think that Yugi, I am positive he is just a bit late, don't worry yourself over it." Yami's thoughts answered him back.

Yugi sighed again, but smiled anyways. "Maybe you're right… I just have this weird--feeling that something…. happened to him, ya know?" He said softly.

The ancient pharaoh looked at his light concerned, before exiting the puzzle and standing by the small boy's side, in a ghostly presence.

A foggy arm found its way wrapped around Yugi's shoulder, and he leaned against Yami's transparent body. _(somehow…_OO

"Don't worry; I assure you everything will be fine… I'll see to that." The pharaoh's voice whispered reassuringly, his deep words sounding like candy to Yugi's innocent ears.

The violet eyed teen seemed to relax more and ran his fingers down along the rain-stained glass, making a small squeaking sound as his bare fingers touched the cold window.

Yami frowned slightly and placed his hand atop Yugi's to stop the tedious gesture.

Yugi gazed up at him with wide violet orbs, swimming with emotion.

The pharaoh gave him a heartfelt smile, and stared out the darkened window with watchful crimson eyes.

Yugi turned his gaze back to the rainy streets also as he laid his head against his taller friend's shoulder.

A silent beeping was herd form the other room, and sweet smells of salty buttered corn could be smelt throughout the house. Rattling and ripping could be heard as numerous bags of popcorn were being transferred into large bowls.

"Yugi, the snacks are ready, and the movie's all set up!" Tea's voice called from the kitchen.

"Okay Tea." Yugi answered back as soon as he heard her calls.

"…Still no answer!" Tristan's voice nearly shouted from the other end of the living room and the clicking of the phone could be heard as he placed it back on the hook, for about the 50th time that night.

"Oh man, where is that boy!" Tristan wondered aloud, referring to their missing friend.

Yugi heard Tristan's complaints, and turned to him, watching again as the tall brunette picked up the phone from its cradle and dialed the seven-digit telephone number; this time not even bothering to place it to his ear as the rings sounded out continuously on the other end.

"Yugi, where do you think he could be…?" He asked sounding perturbed and impatient, although Yugi could hear the nervousness in his friend's voice all too well.

Yugi gave him a mental shrug, "I'm sure he's on his way…" His voice chipper, and much more confident than he actually felt.

Tristan nodded and glanced up at the hanging wall clock before sighing and letting the unanswered phone fall back on the hook once more.

Tristan closed his eyes dejectedly, "Dammit Joey, where are you?" He asked softly, in a worry-soaked tone, wondering where in the world of Domino City his best friend could be.

Yugi gave his brunette friend a sympathetic glance before turning back out to the window. "I'm worried too, Tristan…" Yugi trailed out softly, and heard the receiver click once more, as the relentless rings echoed, waiting to be answered…

…………………………………………mm………………………………………………

Tea bounced into the quiet living room with four full bowls of popcorn in her hands. "Guys, come on let's start the movie, the foods getting cold!" Tea's happy voice rang out, slicing the tense air that had enveloped the room. Her spirits sank a little as she saw her two friends, and their saddened postures.

Yugi's attention turned from the window towards Tea's direction when he heard her enter. "Joey's not here yet Tea…" Yugi informed.

Tea's eyes widened a little. "He should have been here over an hour ago." She said with sorrowful disappointment.

"I know…he did say he was coming, right Tristan?" Yugi asked inevitably, and looked to the other teen for an answer, that he never received.

Yugi's gaze turned more concerned as he saw Tristan, now seated on the couch, with his head laid distraughtly in his hands, with his fingers running through his sharp, tousled hair continuously. He seemed to be deep in thought.

The cordless-phone was thrown carelessly on the end table next to him, and he looked like a stressed-out parent, as his ever-watchful eyes kept shifting their gaze to the phone and then the door, waiting for one of them to make a noise, of any kind.

Tristan jumped suddenly as he was broken out of his 'trance' by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He raised his head only to come face-to-face with the friendship fanatic, Tea Gardner.

Tea's turquoise eyes were pooled with concern, and relief washed over her features as Tristan finally met her gaze, and she was relieved when she found he wasn't crying, but his eyes still weren't completely dry.

"Are you okay?" Tea asked tenderly, although he wasn't crying, he looked close to it…

Tristan looked back at her, his own hazel eyes piercing through her soft blue. "…Where could he be, Tea?..."

Tristan asked the question that filled all their minds. His voice was weak, and Tea could tell he was on the verge of tears…Not knowing where his best friend was, was eating him alive.

Tea shook her head, and tried her best to put on a smile. "Don't worry; I'm sure that he's just…"

"Running _LATE!_ I know!" Tristan snapped suddenly, cutting her off, and instantly regretted it, seeing the hurt in Tea's expression. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just… just… I dunno I have this weird feeling, ya know?" Tristan trailed off feeling humiliated and quickly averted his gaze from Tea's.

"It's okay, Tristan, we're all edgy… and I have a weird feeling too." Yugi's voice answered the silence that had fallen as he finally left his post at the window, and slinked toward the couch, flopping down heavily at Tristan's side.

"I just wish Joey wasn't so stubborn sometimes…" Tristan whispered to no one.

A shrill ring suddenly echoed across the room, making the three jump, but Tristan was the first to grab the phone, and wasted no time putting it to his ear.

"Hello!" He answered urgently, desperately wishing to hear a familiar Brooklyn accent on the other end, but silence was the only music that greeted Tristan's ears for a few seconds, and he spoke again. "Hello?..." Tristan asked a little more anxiously.

This time a whispery voice answered him back… "Is your refrigerator running?"

Tristan's eyes widened as the question passed through his ears, and he recognized the mysterious voice, but his heart sunk, as it wasn't the voice he had wanted to hear most right now.

"**_DUKE!_**" Tristan bellowed into the mouth-piece, making the ebony-haired dicer cringe on the other end.

"No need to shout…Tristan…" Duke moaned back, setting the cell phone back to his ear reluctantly.

"Devlin—why are you calling anyways? I thought you said you were busy tonight." Tristan snapped back, his worry for Joey, coming out as anger towards Duke.

"I had a change in plans, I thought I'd swing by… chill out with you guys awhile… maybe bring you a bowl of cheerios Tristan… since someone must have eaten yours today." Duke joked, and snickered haughtily.

Tristan rolled his eyes at his friend's lame attempt at telling a joke. "Sorry 'bout that Dukey… hey you haven't seen Joey tonight, have you?" Tristan asked the question in hope Duke would tell him the 'right' answer.

"Joe?—Nah, I thought he was there with you guys…did your face scare him off T.?" Duke asked, and then burst out in hysterical laugher at his own comical sentence.

Tristan growled. "Duke, it's _not_ funny man… Joey never showed up, okay… I've been calling every place I can think of… I—just… have NO clue where he could be!" Tristan barked out, panting slightly.

Duke's emerald eyes clouded, he could hear the fear clearly in Tristan's deep voice. "Really? That's weird, I could check around town for you, see if I can spot the little monkey-boy…" Duke said with a grin, having way too much fun, as the cold rainy wind tousled his dark hair refreshingly, blowing through his top-down convertible.

"Would you?" Tristan's grateful voice floated to Duke's ear almost beggingly.

"No problem... I'll call you back if I find him." Duke replied, cursing lightly as the futile wind blew his damp hair back into his face, making it less-than-easy to see the lifeless road in front of him.

"Thanks Duke! Good Luck… and Duke… be careful…" Tristan wished a good-bye.

_**Duke's P.O.V.:**_

Duke gave a useless nod, effectively separating his sticky hair from his vision. "Later…" He said back, as he gripped the phone in his hand and tossed it on the passenger's seat next to him, thankful to be rid of the extra distraction.

Duke sighed, and sat back in his leathery seat, and began scanning the empty streets for a certain blonde.

"Oh where, oh where has little Joe gone? O, where oh where could. he. be?" Duke sang the jungle aloud, as his sky blue car rode swiftly along the wet pavement.

Duke's aqua-green orbs looked across each side of the road way, seeing no one at all…. And he continued humming his own little tune.

_**Yugi's Game Shop:**_

Tristan clicked the phone off, and set it back on the end table at his side.

"What was that about, Tristan?" Tea asked curiously.

"Duke, he said he was comin' over, but he's gonna look around for Joey a little first." Tristan answered.

"Good idea! I hope he has good luck finding him…" Yugi sighed at last with as much faith as his voice could hold.

"Me too, Yug. me too." Tristan whispered, and stood from his spot on the couch, shuffling towards Yugi's previous spot at the window, and touched the cold glass…

……………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: _Wow sorry it's been so long… but I finally updated… it'll get better I hope, we got another chapter to come, I've started it already! Let me know how you're liking it so far! Thanks everyone! Luv ya all_**

_**Intense Innocence**_


	3. Finding Joey

**Summary:** Joey Wheeler gets into a fight, a dog fight… Luckily someone comes to his rescue just in the nick of time… but it's someone that he would NEVER expect! Little bit o' JoeyKaiba, JoeyTristan, YugiTea. YugiYami…..All FRIENDSHIPPYNESS! R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: ** **I _Do NOT _own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do not own nothing…. The closest thing I own to it is a defaced dollar bill with Yami's (the Pharaoh's) hair drawn on George Washington! Don't Ask! **

_I reposted this chapter and fixed all spelling errors… Enjoy_

**Screamin In The Rain**

**By: intense innocence**

**Chapter 3: Finding Joey**

_**Duke's P.O.V.:**_

Duke sat back comfortably in the seat of his sleek convertible, and grinned madly, as the wind slashed through his jet hair. He drummed his fingers rhythmically on his steering wheel, and with one free hand reached over to turn on the radio.

A familiar song blared from the car speakers and Duke sang along to the memorable lyrics.

Duke's brain-washed hand traveled up, and he idly pushed the fuzzy pink dice, hanging from the rearview mirror. He watched, mesmerized, as they swung back and forth, and his mind drifted to memories of his car accessory.

Serenity.

Serenity Wheeler, had given them to him, sure they were girly, true there were pink, and maybe even a little feminine, but… it was a present… a gift, from sweet, little, innocent, Serenity. He admired that girl to no end—and Tristan wouldn't steal her away—no way… wait, Tristan, Tristan….

…Tristan! The phone! Joey—oh, Joey…looking. For. JOEY! _Right!_

Duke's head snapped up, and he swiftly swerved the steering wheel, directing his drifting vehicle back to the middle of the road, and barely managed to avoid a telephone pole, which in the end, he thought was carelessly placed on the sidewalk…

'_Wheeler' _

Thought's of Joey meandered back through his wish-filled mind, his eyes wandered back to the sidewalks, looking out at the empty streets, as they passed in a blur.

Then out of the corner of his watchful eyes he saw a streak of black pierce through the night-time air, right in front of his car…

Duke's foot bolted heavily on the brake and he flung his arms in front of himself trying to prevent plowing through the windshield, as his car skidded to a screeching halt, leaving burnt tire marks across the pavement.

Once Duke caught his breath he looked up, and tried to see the reason he had stopped.

Nothing.

_Nothing at all._

Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him. He was about to shake it off and keep driving until a small whimper graced his ear.

Duke's eyebrow rose in confusion, and he tried peering around the hood of his car. Then he saw it… a black lump.

"What the…?" Duke leapt out of his topless corvette and raced around to the front. Duke's eyes suddenly widened and he stopped short.

"Shi—hey boy, uh, girl? Doggy…are you okay?" Duke purred a concerned apology, as he saw the thing that had made him stop. A dog…

_'Oh man, did I hit it? I don't think I hit it…" _ Duke thought hopelessly, as he walked toward the 'lame' animal.

"Doggy, hey boy… I'm sorry if I—hurt ya…" Duke said softly, like talking to a small lost, child. Duke carefully placed a gentle hand on the fallen dog's head, and began stroking it softly, until a sharp _yelp_ escaped the dog's mouth.

Duke gasped inwardly and sharply pulled his hand back.

The dog continued to whimper, and his eyes shown wide in the headlights of Duke's parked car.

Duke looked closer to the Doberman's limp form and noticed streaks of blood running down the dog's dark fur, and the side of his head was cut with, from the looks of it, something sharp!

A worried look fell over Duke's eyes and he stood carefully, returning to his car and reached over to his passenger's seat, opening the glove-box and pulling out a bottle of water, then reached into the back and retrieved some Kleenex from the box under the seat.

Duke skipped back around to the front, and popped the lid off the water bottle before pouring some of its contents onto the Kleenex.

Crouching low, he began to wipe the dog's injured head, cleaning the messy wounds. He felt the Doberman begin to relax under his gentle touch.

"Hey there boy… you're gonna be okay… who could've done this to you?" Duke cooed with sympathy in his smooth voice, knowing fully well that his car couldn't have caused this sort of injury to the poor creature.

Duke finished cleaning up the pooch's head, and then carefully ran his hand along the dog's black back, feeling his sleek, velvety fur race between his fingers. The creature's shining, chocolaty spectacles trailed up and down Duke's crouched body.

"I like you puppy-dog…would you like to go for a ride?" Duke asked as a wide smile came to his lips, and a slobbery dog tongue slurped his cheek as a new friendship was formed.

…………………………………..m.e.a.n.w.h.i.l.e…………………………………………

_**In Kaiba's Limo:**_

Kaiba gave a worried glance down at the unconscious boy in his arms. He swore silently as he felt a thick liquid drip onto his hand. Kaiba peered around the teen's body to see a stream of blood dripping down his fingertips—he swore again as he watched it drip onto the expensive interior of his automobile.

Kaiba forced Joey upwards on his lap so he was in a half-sitting position and began to examine his arm. Sure enough, that's where the blood was coming from. The navy blue jacket that was covering him was stained a dark crimson, and the sleeve was punctured with tiny holes left by teeth marks.

"What were you thinking mutt?" Kaiba growled, looking at the horrible mess.

"…I…wasn't."

Kaiba's eyes widened in shock as he heard the weak whisper, his head snapped up, and he looked into Joey's pain-filled eyes. "…Mutt?" He asked, almost in a stupor.

Joey tried to growl at the unpleasant nick-name, but it came out as a whimper instead.

"Darn-it…it hurts…" Joey hissed, clenching his teeth tightly together.

"No kidding genius, you've been ripped apart." Kaiba responded with a witty tone.

Joey ignored him, and lifted his arm to his eye-level. He bit back a gasp as he saw the sickening color that stained his sleeve; actually it stained most of his clothes.

Kaiba saw the panic slowly rising in the other boy, and reached out to touch his hand, softly forcing his arm back down to his side.

"Wheeler, don't worry—you'll be just fine, I'm taking you to get some help." Seto said back to him, his voice was very business-like.

Kaiba's voice was so calm that it made Joey want to melt into it.

Joey let his eyes fall shut—he was completely exhausted, he couldn't hide it from Kaiba, he didn't care anymore. However, he was a little surprised when he felt Kaiba wrap is arms tighter around him, pulling him into a soft embrace.

Joey let his head fall on the brunette's shoulder, not bothering to open his eyes.

The next thing he felt almost made Joey jump out of his skin.

A soft hand was running through his hair, petting him.

"Shh…pup…it's okay, don't cry… it's going to be okay."

_'Huh? That was Kaiba's voice…don't cry? What? Cry! What was he talkin' about…I'm not cryi--' _ Joey's thought's stopped wandering when he felt something wet trail down his cheek, but it was followed by something else…warm, and soft fingertips graced his pale skin.

_'Kaiba! How embarrassin'… Kaiba's wipin' my tears away…since when was I even cryin'?...' _ Joey thought again angrily, but it was, sort of nice... Kaiba's hand was like silk against his face, and he was so. gentle. He'd never seen this side of the CEO before, Seto Kaiba—was actually—Human!

Joey's honey-brown eyes fluttered open, he could barely see now as the tears blurred his vision.

"Kaiba…" Joey tried to choke out, but instead it turned into a heartbreaking sob. His head was still resting on Kaiba's sharp shoulder blade, and it felt too heavy, Joey couldn't lift it, and he stopped his struggle.

He felt Kaiba shift beneath him, that's when he realized that he was still on the other's lap.

He felt his face heat up, but he couldn't really do anything about it, so it didn't matter.

Joey felt something else gliding across his back. It was comforting, and soothing, up—down—up—down—and in a circular motion.

"It's alright, Joey, you're okay…go ahead and cry…let it out, I know it hurts…shh…it's okay…" Kaiba's tender voice reached his ears, and his hand continued to rub Joey's back in a constant, soothing rhythm.

Joey listened to his warm words, he'd probably regret it later, but…now—it was the only thing he could do. Silently he let the tears go, feeling their hot, salty trail residing down his cheeks, he buried his head further into Kaiba's shirt, wrinkling the smooth fabric, and tarnishing the clean cloth with the clear droplets.

He felt Kaiba's arms grow tighter around him. It felt like a massage, Joey let his muscles loosen up.

"It…hurts." Joey admitted to anyone that would listen, clenching his fists so tightly together that his knuckles turned a stressing white.

"I know…" Kaiba's voice came again, smooth and soothingly, he really couldn't imagine what it felt like, but he guessed it probably hurt like hell.

Joey let out a small moan, he could still hear the sounds of ripping flesh screaming in his ears, at that moment a hiccup escaped his shaking lips, then another sob.

Joey squeezed his eyes shut tight again, this was one of the longest car rides of his whole life…but for some strange reason, it made him feel a whole lot better.

……………………………………..m.e.a.n.w.h.i.l.e……………………………………..

_**Yugi's Game Shop:**_

Thunder boomed through the night sky, and Tristan's hand shook along with its echoing vibration, as his fingertips were still laid on the cold glass pane. He'd barely blinked 10 times in the last 20 minutes, as the worry for his friend kept his eyes glued to the barren streets outside.

Tea and Yugi were seated side by side on the soft loveseat, trying to occupy their time by 'playing' a friendly game of Duel Monsters.

Truth be told, neither one of them was really paying much attention to the useless game, as their eyes kept drifting toward the clock, timelessly ticking away; and then towards Tristan, who was like a brick standing against the wind.

They had tried to get Tristan to join the game…but to no avail. The stubborn teen refused to do anything at the moment.

"I'm going out there." Tristan announced at once, his voice shaking horribly.

Simultaneously, both Tea's and Yugi's head shot up, staring at him with surprised eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?" Tea asked him suddenly, dropping her handful of playing cards. All five cards fluttering delicately to the floor, and ironically the ever faithful _Shining Friendship_ card landed face up on the carpeted ground, amongst her other magic, trap, and monsters.

Tristan swallowed heavily, his throat felt dry as a desert. "I'm going out to look for Joey…" He muttered an answer back, striding over to the coat rack near the front door, and grabbing his tan jacket, slipping it on with ease.

"Tristan wait!" The innocent plea was given by the smaller boy, whose violet eyes increased in size at least ten times.

"Don't worry Yug…. I'll be right back –I just…"

He didn't get to finish as Yugi's voice cut him off. "Don't go out, you can't! Tristan, there's a storm out there, and—and I'm sure Joe's fine… really…let's just wait for him here." He cried out, a hint of desperation present. It was bad enough Joey wasn't here; he didn't want Tristan gone too!

"Yeah, Tristan… Joey's a big boy; he can take care of himself." Tea backed Yugi up, trying to persuade the pointy-haired brunet to stay.

Yugi gave a small heartfelt smile towards Tea. She returned one back to him, but her sparkling blue eyes still held worry. She knew Tristan thought of Joey like a brother, and would do anything to protect him—but—sometimes 'protect' was an understatement.

Tristan finally turned to face the two. "You're right… I'm uh…sorry guys. I just… worry 'bout him ya know? He's just always… finding a way to get into some… sort of trouble." Tristan apologized, and sighed quietly.

Slowly he let his hand slide off of the cold door handle, and took a step back from the game store's doorway.

"I think he'll be okay Tristan…" Yugi chirped, his voice chipper and full of life, if it was an act it was one heck of a good one, as Tristan couldn't see through his smiling mask at all.

"Come on T's, Let's go and start the movie now, the popcorn's probably frozen… and Joey… I'm sure that he'll be here before the previews are even over!" Yugi said again, 'optimistic' screaming in every word.

Yugi walked promptly over to Tristan, and wrapped an arm around his, linking them at the elbow and drug him across the room, not waiting for a protest, he linked arms with Tea on the way, and Yugi led his two friends into the awaiting living room.

Tristan allowed Yugi to pull him, but his eyes lingered toward the front door until they rounded the corner, and the rain, the window, and the motionless door vanished from sight.

……………………………………..m.e.a.n.w.h.i.l.e……………………………………..

_**Kaiba's Limousine:**_

Joey's quiet sobs had died down, and the car was invaded with a compromising silence, the only sound was the occasional sniffle from Joey's stuffed-up nose.

Kaiba's eyes were closed in a relaxed fashion, just letting the pitter pattering sound of gentle rain soothe him. He was glad that the blonde boy on his lap had stopped crying, but he had to admit that his legs were growing weary, and slowly starting to go numb under the other boy's weight.

Joey's soft golden hair rubbed against Kaiba's nose, tickling the billionaire's sensitive skin.

Kaiba breathed in, trying not to sneeze from the ticklish sensation, a small smirk cornered his lips as a delectable scent floated through the air.

'_mmm… this puppy doesn't smell like a wet dog…' _ Kaiba thought, as the rich scent of faded blue-berried and flavored hair gel entered his nose, and Kaiba sat in pure bliss, breathing in the heavenly scent.

The warm fuzzy feeling vanished in an instant, and he felt Joe shift on his lap, raising himself off his chest along with the yummy smells. He heard Joey clear his throat.

"Kaiba?" A hoarse, and raspy voice questioned him, his previous throat clearing had no effect at all.

Azure eyes peeked open at the address. "Hn?" Kaiba grunted a reply, not too comfortable with how his own voice would sound at the moment.

"Yugi…" Joey responded, small heartache in his voice, that could be placed in a wide range of emotions.

Confusion yielded the brunette, "What?" He asked, almost hesitantly.

Joey didn't waste much time explaining. "I have to… go to …Yugi's… I'm uh, really late…"

Kaiba's eyes widened. "Did you have a date with destiny?" He mocked, looking at Joey with plastered amusement.

Joey growled internally, and he mentally gave an eye roll at the man, who was currently his chair.

" No, Money-bags I— " He didn't get to finish his complaint as another wave of pain spilled over him, and a groan ceased his words.

Kaiba held his breath as he watched Joey helplessly writhe in pain, clutching at his stomach and head with burning desire.

After a few more seconds of wincing, Joey started to calm down, releasing his aching body carefully.

"Calm down lap-dog… that's where we are headed." Kaiba voiced again, practically seeing the stress on the other lift.

"Thank you…"

Kaiba heard the blonde's small whisper, as he settled back on his lap. Kaiba was greeted with Joey's tired head on his shoulder again, and terribly ragged breathing that sounded too forced to be natural.

For some reason fear began to rise in the brunette's strong chest, and unconsciously the comforting arms were wrapped around Joey's pale form again, holding the blonde tighter than before.

Two completely opposite people, in one car, with one enormous problem, and one similar wish… they both just wanted the pain to _stop_.

……………………………………..m.e.a.n.w.h.i.l.e……………………………………..

_**Yugi's Game Shop:**_

**_"He's lost his son—Fabio…." "…Nemo….NEMO!"_**

The TV speakers blared out the sound. Finding Nemo, was Tea's movie of choice that night, but to the three teens on the couch the usual _fishy_ adventure was a dull buzz in their wandering minds.

'FIND' was the only word in the whole movie that Tristan could actually comprehend. Yugi said Joey would come half-way through the previews, not half-way through the movie!... Not half-way through the entire night!

Tristan growled silently, he wasn't mad at Yugi…it wasn't Yugi's fault; he had only tried looking on the bright side. He wasn't mad at Tea… she didn't do anything. He wasn't mad at Joey either, only concerned…

…However, he was mad at the irritating little orange guppy swimming across the wide television screen, whining and gallivanting across the sea, without a care of what his father was thinking…Breaking the rules…going out on his own…not even letting his worried dad know where he had gone…

"…Joey…" Tristan whispered unknowingly.

The tri-color haired boy at his side heard the soft cry. Turning his attention from the Pixar animation towards the boy at his side, "Tristan?" Yugi questioned him gently.

Tristan's eyes didn't even shift in acknowledgement. The thin black remote slipped from his numb hand, not making a sound as it toppled onto the floor's padded surface.

Yugi watched with worry as he noticed the other boy barely blink. Tea was too absorbed in her own thoughts and in Dory 'Speaking Whale' to notice. Yugi set a hand on Tristan's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Tristan didn't even respond, and Yugi watched silently as the tall teen's eyes became shrouded in tears, and Marlin-the-clown-fish sunk to the bottom of the whale…

…………………………………….

Tea felt a small tap on her leg, and she looked over to find a small hand repeatedly tapping her thigh. "What's up Yugi?" Tea asked quietly, looking strait into his worry-filled eyes.

'…Tristan…' Yugi mouthed back to her, not making an audible sound, as he motioned with his head towards their friend.

Tea looked up and over at him, she too noticed the glossy veil that his hazel eyes wore, and the solemn expression on his face. He could just be affected by the movie in some way… but, she didn't think that was the reason.

Tea softly cleared her throat, and leaned closer to Yugi. "Hey Tristan, do you want something to drink?" She asked in a cheer filled tone, hopefully trying to brighten the mood.

At first, Tea wasn't even sure if he'd heard her, but before she could ask again she saw his head give a gentle shake, not once making eye contact. Tea sighed heavily and set the can of root beer back on the coffee table.

"Tristan, are you okay?" she asked.

A hesitant nod followed that, "…Yeah…" He whispered, his voice sounded lighter than air, and his eyes were still glued to the screen in front of him.

"Do you feel alright?" That question was asked by Yugi.

"I'm fine you guys…really." Tristan practically hissed that lie through his teeth.

Yugi and Tea stared back at him, both with unconvinced eyes.

"It's okay, you don't need to lie to us Tristan." Tea told him softly.

"Talk to us—we're your friends, and it helps to talk about it…sometimes." Yugi piped in.

"…I'm just—I… uh, have to… use the bathroom." Tristan barked, quickly standing to his feet and excusing himself.

Yugi and Tea both watched silently as Tristan made his way out of the room, and once he was out of sight both of them turned their worried eyes towards each other.

"I'm getting scared now Tea…what could of happened to Joe?" Yugi's innocent question left his lips gingerly, but Tea just shook her head, not really having an answer.

"I don't know Yugi, but let's try not to worry too much… I know he's okay… where ever he is…" Tea concluded, watching as Yugi's smooth fingertip's danced across his puzzle, prodding the small design's etched into its golden face. He looked focused, so full of concentration, like he was searching the tiny puzzle for all the answers…

……but he didn't find a single one….

And all eye's remaining focused once more on the movie screen as the little orange fish pretended to play dead…. and his dad flew away in a pelican's beak… all hope lost.

…TBC…

**A/N: _Hey there everyone… I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and sorry it's taken me so long to update! School gets in the way sometimes… well I hope you all love the movie Finding Nemo because that's the movie being advertised in this chapter! And I DON'T own it either!  well read and review there's still a chapter or 2 to go…. So I'll try to get those up as soon as possible…_**

_**Oh yeah… I re-uploaded this chapter again, due to a ton of typos… 3**_

_**And I'd also appreciate more reviews, I'm not doin this for the reviews or anything, just for fun… but I totally know you guys are reading it! So any feedback helps! Come on all you peeps don't be shy!**_

_**Luv ya all Intense Innocence **_


	4. Lightning Strikes Twice

**Summary:** Joey Wheeler gets into a fight, a dog fight… Luckily someone comes to his rescue just in the nick of time… but it's someone that he would NEVER expect! Little bit o' JoeyKaiba, JoeyTristan, YugiTea. YugiYami…..All FRIENDSHIPPYNESS! R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: ** **I _Do NOT _own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do not own nothing…. The closest thing I own to it is a defaced dollar bill with Yami's (the Pharaoh's) hair drawn on George Washington! Don't Ask! **

A/N: WOW all readers… I am SORRY for the wait, and all broken promises for when I would update! Seriously, my life has been stressful. XD Anywho, I re-uploaded ALL the previous chapters. Fixed ALL spelling mistakes! AND made some of the things easier to read, sooo go re read, check em out, whatever yall wish. A special Thank-you to _Fan fiction .net Fan_! I am dedicating this chapter to I am dedicating this chapter to YOU!

Thanks for your patience… Here you all go!

**Screamin In The Rain**

**By: intense innocence**

**Chapter 4: **

**The Thunder Rolls, and the Lightning Strikes…Twice **

**_Yugi's Game shop:_**

Tristan watched his reflection in Yugi's bathroom mirror… turned away... then turned right back. He knew he was acting stupid, and just being a total worry-wart… Joey was fine, probably just goofing off somewhere, playing games, having fun, that's what they were supposed to be doing tonight after all. Just hanging out and having some fun—all together—_Together! _

Tristan pinched the bridge of his nose again, trying to suppress the wave of tears that he felt stinging his eyes. But anger beat out his sadness and he immediately scolded himself for being so stupid. His mind rattled as multitudes of wrong and sick visions ran through his head… what if Joey was here, or there, hurt or hunted, dead, alive, in the middle of the road, beaten, bleeding, sick, hungry, drunk, in a hospital bed someplace…

Tristan Taylor literally smacked himself upside the head. What in the world was he thinking? Joey was fine! Why was he belittling and thinking nightmarish thoughts of his best friend? … Then another nightmarish thought tickled him—_What if it was true?_—Tristan shook his head forcefully as he found himself fighting off another wave of tears, this time accompanied by a wave of nausea.

Biting his lip, and clamping a hand across his mouth he silently willed himself not to throw-up. Why couldn't Joey just call…why wouldn't he answer his phone?... what if something really _did _happen to him?… what if he was out there begging and screaming for someone to save him?...

"Idiot!"

Tristan choked out, loudly enough to let his guard down, and his suppressed tears to escape.

_...living room..._

"**_We were too late Dory…Nemo's Gone… and I'm going home…."_**

"_**But wait… Please Wait…--" **_

Tea's eyes misted at the heart wrenching scene on the television screen. Poor Dory… why did Marlin have to be such a lone clown fish?... but isn't that what Tristan had just basically done? Wandered away on his own when his friends were only trying to help?

She couldn't really understand what Tristan was going through—or what imagined ideas were swimming around in his head… but she knew Tristan and Joey were close, the very best of friends… just like brothers! Maybe Tristan had a reason to be so worried, Tea just didn't know…

She could see how Tristan and marlin were similar and laughed at the idea of her friend in a fish suit.

Yugi looked up suddenly at the soft laughs. His friend must have found something amusing …

"What's so funny Tea?" Yugi demanded seeing nothing funny about Marlin and Dory leaving each other…

"Oh… nothing… I was just thinking of Tristan in a clown fish costume…" Tea mused and laughed harder at the freaked out expression on Yugi's innocent face.

"Tea… uh th-that's just…" Yugi stopped mid-sentence and Tea's laughter came to an abrupt halt. Both their ears were instantly trained to the bathroom door, where sounds of someone non-too pleasantly gagging were heard.

Tea and Yugi both leapt to their feet, racing over to the door that held their friend.

"Tristan?" Tea voiced first, but got no response at all, and was about to call again before her vocal cords froze. Soft sobs reached her ears… was Tristan…crying!

Tea's eyes clouded with worry. "Tristan, honey, are you okay?" She called softly, turning the doorknob only to find it locked.

Yugi looked at the locked knob frantically, and then ran into the shop room. Tea watched her littlest friend run off confused, but was relieved when he returned a second later, with a small key in hand.

"Tristan... I'm opening the door. Okay?" Yugi asked permission uselessly. The other boy still didn't answer and Yugi wasted no time in twisting the key in the lock.

A sharp click was music to their ears, and Yugi pushed the door open slowly.

Yugi and Tea stood in shock.

Tristan was in shambles.

Tea swallowed and could feel her heart breaking. There was one of her best friends, kneeling in front of a toilet, head in hands, brokenly crying…

"Oh, Tristan…" She sighed softly, and walked cautiously over to the boy, setting a hand on his shoulder as she knelt by his side. "Are you sick, sweetie?" Tea asked feeling sympathy as the upset brunette leaned into her touch.

"Tea… I-I'm so scared…" Tristan moaned sickly, his voice thick with tears and shaking badly. Tea's heart crumbled—of course he was scared—who wasn't—they were all worried over their blonde friend… but here Tristan was making himself sick over it.

Tea rubbed Tristan's back soothingly, and whispered sweet, comforting words in his ears.

"Hey Tris, I got you some water…" Yugi offered holding out a glass to his ill friend.

Tristan looked up long enough to see the concern sketched over his younger friend's face, and immediately felt bad for causing any extra trouble. "Thanks Yug… look you guys I'm—really sorry, I'm just…" Tristan stopped as more tears clogged his throat.

Yugi held the water cup to Tristan's lips and tilted it just enough to let him drink. "It's okay Tristan… you don't need to apologize to us—it's no trouble at all… but if you wanna tell us what's bugging you so badly then we're all ears." Yugi said tenderly, and handed Tristan a tissue as he nearly shoved the glass away.

Yugi gave a soft apology and Tea continued massaging Tristan's back.

Tristan swallowed and wiped his nose softly, silently thinking things over in his mind. Where should he begin? He finally decided that he better just start talking.

"J-Joey was… talkin' crap the other day… I don't know…" Tristan trailed off as the king of games reached up to flush the toilet for him, before giving the brunette boy a pressing look.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked softly.

Tristan shrugged. "I don't know… he just… we were hanging out the other day, Joey—he's just got a lot of stuff going on in his life right now… he seemed really depressed… he started talking about how it'd be easier if he could just slit his throat—I dunno—he said he was kidding… but really, sometimes some of the crap his family puts him through… it's a wonder he hasn't." Tristan's voice became soft again.

"And you're scared Joey tried---something?" Yugi confirmed, a little startled that that his happy-go-lucky buddy could think that way.

"I don't know… maybe… I don't think Joe would really ever do something like that, but… he's been going through so much… and he promised he'd come get me if he was ever feeling really lousy… but, what if he _did_ do something stupid?... I'm just worried, cause he was so excited to come tonight! To get his mind off everything!"

Tristan rung his hands nervously, he stared down at his knees, clenching his hands into shaking fists.

"He was supposed to be here! I talked to him like an _hour_ before I came---he said he was on his way...!" Tristan yelled, the more he thought about it—the more he knew _Something_ was wrong.

He could feel the hot streams of tears running along his cheeks, and suddenly felt two people jump him in a tight hug. He melted into the physical contact, and clutched back at his friend's desperately; praying that everything would be all right.

_**Seto's Limousine:**_

It had been about 4 ½ minutes since the blonde mutt had fainted again, and Seto Kaiba was currently cursing everything in the universe that could be called by a name.

They were just about two blocks away from Moto's now, and Kaiba wanted to kick his good-for-nothin'-speed-limit-following driver out of the car, and take over the wheel himself.

Joey's arm was bleeding badly, and Kaiba couldn't stop cringing as the wet blood soaked into his black jeans. Kaiba frowned and shifted the extra dead weight into a more comfortable position.

"Joey, you're so stupid." Kaiba's gruff voice fell upon deaf ears. Kaiba honestly didn't know that dogs could actually tear apart a person so viciously. He'd only met nice dogs in his life… well nice, or stupid. _Heh._

He remembered Mokuba once begging him for a puppy, he'd found it lost and hungry on the street. It was a brown furry little rascal, with way too much saliva for Seto's taste. But it wasn't a bad dog, he remembered actually agreeing to allow Mokuba to keep the little runt… that was until a lost dog poster found its way posted on every telephone poll in the neighborhood.

After that, he had to pry the pup from his baby brother's arms. The delightful dog was ecstatically reunited with his owner. Mokuba didn't want another puppy after that… because he'd found a poor little lost kitten the next day…

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the memory. They still had that dumb cat. Sure it was…cute?… Seto didn't care. Mokuba named him Blue Eyes. That way Seto just _Had _to say yes to keeping it. "Maybe I am just a big softy… huh?" Kaiba whispered to himself, and didn't expect to get an answer, but a slight scoff did acknowledge him from below.

"You ain't soft Kaiba… you've got the boniest thighs I've ever seen…" Joey mumbled and tried to scoot into a more comfy position, one that wouldn't hurt his butt.

Kaiba glared down at his lap dog. "Oh yeah Wheeler? Well you're bottom's not the plumpest out there…"

Joey gave a small pout, and let out a little whimper. "We there yet?"

Kaiba straitened up again, and Joey gave a contented sigh. "Almost… how do you feel?"

"Dizzy."

Kaiba gave him a short nod. "Well you're bleeding all over me." That information put a sick look to Joey's pale face.

"S-sorry… I didn't know…" Joey shifted around self-consciously. His whole body was numb with pain, he couldn't tell if he was bleeding here or there or anywhere.

"It's fine mutt…" Kaiba's breath puffed into his face.

Joey tensed. "…Please don't call me that…" It was a mere plea, small, soundless.

Kaiba almost laughed it off, but the stiffness of the other's body made him be serious. "I'm sorry Joey." He managed to whisper back. Joey was obviously pitted against those certain animals at the moment.

"Kaiba… I…" A sudden lurch made Joe's mouth snap shut. He found Kaiba's blunt nails digging into his exposed shoulder blade. Fearful pain seared through his banana-nut brown eyes.

"Why the hell did we stop?"

Kaiba's spiteful words felt like a sledgehammer to Joe's already pounding head. It ached _so _much! Kaiba gripped Joey tighter when the car gave another short jump.

Joey groaned, he seriously didn't want to throw-up all over his rescuer, but his stomach was thinking the complete opposite. He let out another whimper, as he heard more shouting erupt above him. They had stopped because of something in the road, the driver had to stop short, and barely missed hitting it—them.

"uh, Ped-estrians… sir?" The driver's seemingly confused voice answered his boss, as he watched the four-legged black passers jaywalk in front of them.

Joey's hand found a hold on Seto's pant leg, and it wasn't until the fabric almost tore, that the businessman had noticed the younger boy's discomfort. Kaiba stared down at the blonde with shaded eyes. "You okay?" A simple shake of blonde hair was enough to set Kaiba into panic mode.

"GO!" Seto's deep soothing voice ripped through the silent atmosphere. And when the car started to move again, Joey covered his mouth with his hand. Kaiba shushed him tenderly and told him to breathe deeply.

Frick, if Joey had a concussion…

Kaiba twisted in his seat again. Almost there. Almost there. _Almost there!_

A lighted porch lamp shone sharply through the darkness in front of them, four dimly lit windows cast a silent glow against the fog and rain covered sky. A large sign with a jade colored turtle painted on its ivory wood stood in front of a doorway. The Turtle Game Shop. Yugi's game shop! They had made it!

By the time Kaiba's mushed brain had registered this fact, Joey was nestled silently against his lap again, the sick expression had finally faded, but he still looked incredibly tired and pale. "We're here mutt—uh—munkey-boy…" Kaiba caught himself quickly and changed his words. _No dogs._ He reminded himself… for the time being.

Kaiba took a deep breath, and side stepped out of the limo, ignoring the sprinkled umbrella that his driver had offered above his head. He held the beaten boy close to his body. "Wheeler, we're here," Kaiba gave him a small shake, trying to get a reaction from the teen. Joey's eyes strained to open for only a second before dropping shut like bricks again, but the unmistakable smile that had found a way to his lips stuck.

Joey felt the rain drops falling down on him once more. They fell lighter this time, tickling his cheeks at each pitter patter. He heard the familiar gravel of Yugi's walkway scraping against the CEO's shoes. Embarrassment and worry filled Joe's heart in an instant.

"Shoot, rich boy… I don' want them to see me this way… I mus' look – pathetic," Joey whispered, the weak smile was still on his lips. "—Just tell 'em that _you_ beat me up." Joey laughed softly; but it wasn't funny.

"Joey, you don't look so bad, of course you don't exactly look too good…" That was the truth, and Seto wasn't about to hide the small fact that it looked as if the young youth had been run over by a train. "—you've got to get cleaned up Joe… maybe moto will call an ambulance…" Kaiba's voice rang with a silent hope.

…….

……

……

……

Tristan had cleaned himself up, and the Three were coming out of the restroom, with renewed hope. They decided that being worried to death wasn't helping anyone. Tea sat down on the couch, lacing an arm around Tristan's shoulders as he sat down next to her. Yugi sat next to Tea also, sandwiching the girl in the middle.

The movie was still playing and Nemo was swimming along side Dory in search for his long lost father… and he Found him! Nemo swam to his father in little gimpy fishy strides… and right in the middle of the home stretch----

'_Knock'_

'_Knock'_

'_Knock'_

Three pairs of eyes simultaneously widened and three head turned rapidly to the front door. And Three seconds later the three inside were now racing to the front door. Three knocks signified someone's arrival, and everyone had a small hope of who it was.

Tristan was the first in line, _'It's just gotta be Joey! It HAD to be him!'_ Hope filled his heart to the brim and had to refrain from plowing right through the door, and grabbed the handle instead. The door swung open, nearly hitting Tristan's terrified face.

_It was him… Joey…but…_

Tristan had to do a double take, there in front of him stood a very dead serious Seto Kaiba, and in him arms….was a very dead-_looking_ Joey Wheeler. Tristan almost screamed and fought the urge to vomit again.

"J-Joey… wh— "

"He needs help." Kaiba found himself pushing past the stunned brunette and his posse and into the small game room. He could feel eyes piercing into his backside. "Yugi, where's your bathroom?" Kaiba's voice was taken over by Joey's three worry-sick friends.

"Hey Kaiba, what the heck happened?" Tristan's demand made Seto stop, and he suddenly felt a threatening hand tighten around his shoulder blade.

"I found him like this… he got attacked. Happy?"

Tristan's grip loosened, but his hand still lingered on Kaiba's shoulder.

"Oh, Joey… God, I'm so sorry…" Kaiba heard a small sob behind him, but didn't turn around. He figured there was a reason that the mutt's punk friend wasn't already up here with him… he couldn't handle it. Seto could barely handle it.

"Tristan… come sit down…"

Kaiba suddenly felt the added weight drop from him neck, and stood still, with Joey's limp form in his arms. The boy was gritting his teeth, and Kaiba knew he had wanted to say something, anything… but… didn't, or couldn't…

Yugi appeared in front of the two in an instant. No… it wasn't Yugi, it was, the 'other' Yugi. Kaiba noticed instantly.

"Follow me Kaiba." It was an order, and a request all rolled into one. Kaiba did as he was told and found himself being led into a small bathroom, with Joey still struggling to hang on.

"Yug. I-I'm sorry… I didn…"

"It's okay Joey. Gosh it's okay. You're going to be alright." Yami sounded… scared? Joey hoped that was his imagination. He just sounded so flustered…

Yami helped Kaiba set Joey down on the edge of the bathtub. Kaiba's hands were now shaking and he struggled to help Joe keep his balance.

"Tristan! Tea! Guys, we need your help!"

Kaiba heard Yugi call out the doorway, and Joey held his head from the loud sound. "Does your head hurt?" Duh. Stupid question. But Joey did answer with a small nod.

Kaiba heard more footsteps behind him, and heard quiet whispering and chattering, and he heard Tristan cussing just as much as he did in the car previously. Tea sounded like she was crying, so did her friend. He watched silently as Joey tried to lift his head, squinting at his three ballistic friends in the doorway… at least they cared. Kaiba found a small smile on Joey's lips again.

…………………..

………

…..

…………………….

Finally they were all seated in an orderly fashion around the bathroom. Tristan was at Joey, and Kaiba's side. His eye's kept wandering to Joey, and then instantly averted from his shredded body. Tea was getting out medication, and calling doctors to see what they could do, Yugi was… being Yugi, and asking if Joey was okay every ten seconds.

Joey didn't answer him after the fifth time… all he could answer with was a shrug anyways. He hissed when Kaiba put an antiseptic covered piece of cotton over a scratch on his cheek. They already figured he'd need stitches for the gash across his forehead.

Every piece of Joe's flesh felt scarred, his arm was the worst off, he knew, and guessed that was why Kaiba was saving that one for later. His neck and leg was next and then finally his numb arm was poked at tenderly.

Seto took Joey's banged up limb in his own, a sickening squish of oozing blood slipped through his long fingers. He seriously felt like he wanted to pass-out now. "Taylor, hand me th-those bandages…" Kaiba's stutter put a new unease in Joey's stomach.

Tristan did as he was asked, and Joey inhaled sharply. "K-Kaib. you ok-ay?" Joey felt Kaiba's hands shaking against his own.

"Shoot. I can't…"

Joey watched with half-lidded eyes as Kaiba swayed back on his heels, and Tristan quickly caught his candy-cane colored trench coat in a clenched fist. _(candy cane—red and white, from the blood XD_)

"Kaiba, take a break dude… Tea…" Tristan's voice wavered as he called out for his female friend; he was panicked as he tried to hold both Joey and Kaiba up. Tea was there miraculously quick, and was patting Kaiba's back, and fanning his face lightly with a towel. Joey wanted to leap forward and make sure the tallest brunette in this circle was okay.

Tristan must've realized his buddy's intention because the hold on him tightened slightly and Joey found himself pulled into a light embrace from behind. "It's okay Joe..." That soft reassurance was nice, but Joey didn't believe it as soon as he saw Seto jump up to the sink, with Tea right on his heels.

Joey cringed into Tristan's shirt as Kaiba proceeded to spill his guts into the drain. Nobody said anything for the entire event. Joey closed his eyes; it was _all_ his fault… Tristan shifted and pulled him closer.

"Are you okay Kaiba?" Yugi's small voice piped up, he sounded concerned. Joey finally peeked out, but his vision blurred badly.

"I'm… better now…" The panting game designer crouched in front of his patient again. "…sorry, Wheeler." Joey only shook his head, and was hesitant to allow Kaiba to take his arm again…

Five minutes later and Joey's arm was dressed and bandaged like a pro did it. Kaiba sat back, officially resting now, and let Tristan and Yugi do the rest. Joey found his gaze glued on Kaiba the entire time. Sorry eyes meeting reliable blue; and Kaiba's long dark lashes gave him a wink.

The whole gang now sat comfortably together, still squished in the small bathroom. Kaiba had been explaining as much of the story as he could to them, with as few details as possible. Joey had promised to tell them all, the whole story later, when he wasn't feeling horribly pukey. They'd decided that he'd be visiting the doctor in the morning… but not until then. For now Joey was just content with sitting, and resting. The pain killers he'd been offered by Yugi were already kicking in.

The bell on the front door suddenly jingled, signifying that someone had entered the shop, and Yugi was a little alarmed. He stood up with Tea right behind him, and proceeded out into the main room.

"Wonder who that could be?" Tristan mused out loud; Joey was still leaning against him, enjoying the feel of his friend's hands rubbing his cramped back. Joey shrugged his shoulders unknowingly. _Who would it be? _His eyes found Kaiba's again; they'd never strayed too far through the entire evening.

Yugi and Tea had returned and were now staring at Joey and Kaiba with frightened expressions. Joey cocked his head. "Duke's here…" Yugi informed softly.

"And he, uh, brought a new… friend?..." Tea told unsurely.

"Why do you guys look so freaked out?" Tristan decided to ask the question that haunted most of their minds.

The two greeters swallowed.

"Hey Tristan! Joey! I got a wicked surprise for you guys, check out my new Dog. He reminds me of You, Wheeler." Duke chuckled sarcastically from down the hall and led his new pet through the house, stopping in front of the five spectators.

Joey's eyes widened immensely. That Dog was. It was… He felt his heart stop.

The black Doberman looked in curiously, eyes immediately fixing on the blonde. The bitch dropped her head, nose and ears pointed forward.

Joey gulped. Kaiba's eyes narrowed, and he looked to Joey protectively. They were both familiar with this "beast". Seto fixed an arm in a defensive manner in front of the blonde. Joey crept back unintentionally.

The dog's mouth opened slightly, spilling its tongue in a bashful puppy-dog smile. And a shrill bark rang out.

"Look Joey, she likes you. Don't cha girl?" Duke cooed and stroked his palm over the canines head.

The dog's tail wagged playfully and Duke laughed. Kaiba was stricken with silence. Tristan, Tea, and Yugi were all in an utterly confused daze. Joey was… he was scared stiff, he felt the blood draining from his face as the dog gave a joyful bark again. "Girl!...?" Joey's mumble was barely heard, because in the next instant he passed-out again, safely in Seto's arms.

…………………………………………………………………………..

**STAY TUNED FOR THE EPILOUGE!**

**_THANKYOU! To all you kind reviewers! And a very extra special Thanks goes out to _Fan fiction .net Fan _you helped me sooo much, with sooo many ideas, they were very muchly appreciated, and this chapter couldn't have been completed without you! HUGGLES _**

_**And Thank you to everyone else's kind words! You helped me immensely. **_

**_Hey there! I'd also appreciate more reviews, I'm not doin this for the reviews or anything, just for fun… but I totally know you guys are reading it! So any feedback helps! Come on all you peeps don't be shy! _**


	5. Better Late than Weather

**Summary:** Joey Wheeler gets into a fight, a dog fight… Luckily someone comes to his rescue just in the nick of time… but it's someone that he would NEVER expect! Little bit o' JoeyKaiba, JoeyTristan, YugiTea. YugiYami…..All FRIENDSHIPPYNESS! R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: ** **I _Do NOT _own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do not own nothing…. The closest thing I own to it is a defaced dollar bill with Yami's (the Pharaoh's) hair drawn on George Washington! Don't Ask! **

**This is IT people! ENJOY!**

……………………………………………

**Screamin In The Rain**

**By: intense innocence**

**Epilogue: Better Late than Weather**

At last some peace and quiet…

Everyone sat in a comfortable silence on the couch, new popcorn was being made, only because Tea thought that it might make everyone feel better. Something about kernels, and popping all together, and sticking together, salt, butter… let's just say that she made a bowl of popcorn the main prop in one of her new friendship speeches. Tristan now sat with Joey's feet propped across his lap, feeling better that his buddy was safe and back where he belonged. Just like on Finding Nemo. The movie had finally ended, and the Mummy 2 was playing on the flat-screen. No one was _even_ watching it.

Yugi was holding his millennium puzzle in deep thought, probably having a silent conversation with the ghost inside. Tristan was resting his eyes in bliss. Duke was seated in the arm chair on the other side of the room, not being allowed to take his new pet near Joey for the time being. He stroked Dicey's ears with a fond smile. The black dog resting lazily on his legs.

And Joey… Joey was stretched out on the couch, feet resting on Tristan, and head laying comfortably in Seto's lap. He felt much better now, just tired, and hungry, but at least he was safe from the rabid mongrels in the street.

He saw Kaiba looking down at him watching him with the same look that Duke was watching his new doggie with. Joey tilted his head with a silent yawn and smirked softly as Seto's long fingers brushed again his forehead, missing the bandaged gash on purpose. "Close your eyes…" Kaiba commanded, and Joey obeyed. With one final look around the living room his honey-brown eyes slipped shut. Basking in the warmth of close friends, and the sweet smell of freshly buttered popcorn, he slipped into a dream.

Kaiba sat still, giving a curt nod towards the brunet boy at the opposite end of the couch. It was only hours ago that Seto had found Joey, screaming in the rain. Bloody and beaten.

Slowly, Kaiba raised his right hand tenderly against Joey's silky skull. Stroking the puppy's blonde hair became a new ritual, and he smiled.

Better late than Never…

………..

……

THE END!

……

**Okay… so the ending wasn't much… but oh well, I hope you all had fun reading this... sorry for the long wait, and short story. Do you all like the chapter titles, gosh believe it or not, it took me a while to come up with all of them… I wanted them to be puns. XD Hope I didn't make anyone too OOC. You can flame me if I did. SORRY! **

**My love for Yu-Gi-Oh skyrocketed once again when I saw Yu-Gi-Oh: Capsule Monsters on TV. It's so incredibly entertaining. I love it. Check it out. **

**Thank you once again to all of you who reviewed. Anyways, I had fun with this, hope yall had a good time reading it. **

**Luv ya**

_**-Intense Innocence-**_


End file.
